This invention relates to a unique apparatus for applying chemicals to plants and specifically for selectively applying herbicide to plants without applying said herbicide to the crops.
Certain non-selective herbicides have been introduced onto the market which are capable of killing virtually any plant with which they come into contact by the application of very small amounts of herbicide to a small area of foiliage. Such herbicides are presently being used extensively to kill undesirable vegetation such as Johnson Grass, which heretofor has been virtually uncontrollable. Weeds such as Johnson Grass normally grow to heights far in excess of the desirable crops at least in the early stages.